Problem: ${18} \div {9} = {?}$
Explanation: If we split ${18}$ circles into $9$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${9}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{7}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{8}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{9}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{10}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{11}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{12}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{13}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{14}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{15}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{16}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{17}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{18}}$ ${18} \div {9} = {2}$